


The Bally Business of Bertie and Bonzo

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Discovery, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Mature Couple, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Year is 1967 and Bertie is ankling home from the hospital under the care of his cousin, Bonzo Travers. </p><p>In response to Yuletide 2012 prompt for Jeeves and Wooster 'anything outside their time frame.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bally Business of Bertie and Bonzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/gifts).



Nurse Hamilton clucked and shook her head as Bertram W. Wooster tottered down the hallway with his valise in one hand and a cane in the other, pausing to adjust his necktie and waistcoat. “Lord Yaxley, dear, what **_are_** we doing?”

The slender man looked up brightly.  He was not terribly intelligent, but everyone liked him, except Nurse Hamilton, a stern woman with a gimlet eye and no patience for charming older men of his stamp. “What ho, Nurse Hamilton! Hullo-ullo-ullo.  It’s Wednesday, old egg.” The nurse looked sharply at her clipboard and then the valise. “A gentleman still dresses for dinner,” Bertie said, looking about uneasily.

The Nurse drew herself up and pursed her lips. “At your age, appendicitis is a serious illness. I cannot understand how this delay in your transfer occurred.  I have asked that young Dr. Glossop for an explanation. We’ll expect you back in three hours, you realize, when your bed is ready. You’ll be able to have more visitors approved during your long-term care.”

Bertie paused, flustered, patting his chest nervously. “Cousin Bertie!  What ho!” came a hearty voice, interrupting them.  Nurse Hamilton shushed violently.

“Bonzo, my good man!  Well met, old fruit. Still chivvying the foxes with those loud and eager cries, I wager?”

The younger man looked at Bertie’s valise and started to ask a question. Bertie hustled his cousin toward the doors while Nurse Hamilton double-checked her paperwork. “Hush, I’ve everything here. Young Glossop fixed it all up for me like an honest young fry." He pulled his discharge papers from an inner pocket. "Behold."

Bonzo froze. “But the nurse said...”

Bertie winked and lowered his voice. “Nurse, schmurse, old fruit. Let’s ankle forth before they try to tie me back down to that bally cage they call a bed.” Bonzo had to stifle a laugh. Bertie had been so insistent on going home that he had climbed down the fire escape, tearing his stiches, the day after his surgery.

 

Bonzo set the valise down just inside the door. “Should I ooze along to the bedroom with this?”

Bertie was not listening, still answering a question from the hallway. “Don’t be daft, Bonzo. I could never give up this flat.  I sat with the solicitors again and I’m having a nurse come in twice a week, which will still the murmurs of that blasted Hamilton menace.  I can’t stand to be anywhere else. Thank-you for rescuing me and restoring me to home and hearth.”

“Of course, old crumpet.  I can never thank you enough for reuniting me with Elizabeth.”

Bertie paused.  “That was Jeeves, really.”

“He refused to get involved until you asked him to help me. I cannot believe you still keep the magazines laid out and your slippers neatly by the armchair.  Is that a Rex Stout mystery? I’ve not seen one of those in years.”

Bertie started and dropped his cane.  Bonzo turned his head sharply at the lack of sound. “Sir?” Jeeves had caught the cane in one hand, steadying himself on the bookcase with the other. He dropped the cane into the umbrella stand and stepped forward to adjust Bertie’s tie.

“Reg?”  Bertie’s blue eyes brimmed with tears.  “Oh, Reg.” He reached out to shake hands and did not let go. “Why did you not come to see me?”  Jeeves used his free hand to smooth Bertie’s hair.

“I apologize, sir. They turned me away at the hospital. Mr. Travers, it is good to see you.”

Bonzo smiled sadly. “Thank-you, Jeeves.  I was going to ask Bertie to mangle a spot of lunch, but I smell something cooking.”

Jeeves held Bertie’s gaze as he answered. “It would be no inconvenience at all, sir.”

“No, no,” said Bonzo, “Bertie must be knackered. Dinner next week? I’ll have young Tommy pick you up.”

“Topping, old crumpet,” said Bertie.

“And you as well, Jeeves,” said Bonzo. Bertie and Jeeves looked at him sharply. “They finally passed that law, so there’s no need to lie any longer to protect him. We know what you are to each other.  We’ll expect to see you both, then.”  He smiled and patted Bertie on the shoulder as he left.

Bertie shuffled forward and rested his head on the broad shoulder of the man he loved. “I missed you so, Reg.”  Jeeves folded his lover into a tender embrace.

“I was so terribly worried that you could die thinking I was upset about those socks.”

Bertie snorted. “As if I would do such a thing. Let’s down the viands before we become maudlin, my man. What have you made for lunch?”

“Bacon and eggs and buttered toast.”  Bertie’s eyes lit up.  “It is just a treat.”

“Nothing is as much of a treat as seeing you.  Might we have a nap afterward?”

“I could wheel the cart into the bedroom.”

“That would be corking.”

 

That evening, Jeeves read aloud from a mystery novel, keeping Bertie tucked carefully under his arm. At the end of each page, he gave his lover a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of his head.

“Reg?”

“Yes, darling?”

“The eyelids are drooping.”  Jeeves set down the book and helped Bertie into the bathroom.

They chatted amiably about the events of the preceding week. “I read that the Americans are planning to send some men to walk on the moon.” Jeeves folded back the bedclothes and Bertie sat, grimacing with pain.

“That sounds daft, Reg.”  Bertie swallowed his painkillers, then smiled gently as Jeeves smoothed his hair again.

“It might be deemed an important event to witness.”

“Not as bally important as being able to be with you like this for once and all, Reg, bring you to lunch, have you with me in hospital. It was deuced unpleasant, wanting you to explain all that medical folderol and hold the hand.” 

Their eyes met and filled with tears they did not allow to spill. The two old men curled up together and kissed tenderly. Jeeves stroked Bertie’s back and settled him comfortably against his larger frame. “I agree wholeheartedly, my specific dream rabbit.”

“Precious lambkins.”

“Tender god.”

“Sparkling angel.”

“Bonnie binkums.”

The lovers burst into laughter and Bertie moaned. “Just for that, I will be covering your eyes with my hands and saying ‘guess who?’ before breakfast.”

Jeeves kissed Bertie’s forehead.  “Please wait until after my morning coffee.”

“All right.”

In the morning, they woke nestled closely together, as they had when they were very young men. Bertie stirred and groaned and Jeeves covered his eyes and kissed the back of his neck. “Guess who?”

“My one true love.” Jeeves smiled warmly and allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks. “Ah, I am knackered.”

“Then go back to sleep. It is good to have you back home, my heart.”

“Not as good as it is to be here.” As in the days when they had first discovered their affection for each other, Jeeves cradled and protected his slender lover with his larger form.  He made a tender noise and eased Bertie back to sleep before he rose to start the day.


End file.
